Forever Yours
by Mystical Angel
Summary: Ash is back home from Sinnoh. Ash is in for a surprise when he finds Misty waiting for him yet again. Very fluffy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! Otherwise Misty would be back, and she and Ash would declare they like each other!

* * *

Misty smiled to herself as she sat on Ash's bed. She knew he was coming home any day now. He had just competed in the Sinnoh's League.  
Unfortunately he didn't win but he had come in the top 4. That was the closest he's ever gotten.

When Misty heard from Mrs. Ketchum that Ash was coming home, she quickly got Daisy to cover for her at the gym. Daisy teased her mercilessly but Misty sucked it up. Misty made Daisy swear that she would look after the gym properly. Daisy promised. There was one thing Misty knew that Daisy was if anything she honored her promises. After all, Daisy was the only sister who spent any time at all in the gym.

Violet and Lily were too busy with their careers in modeling and acting. Misty had helped Daisy with her battling techniques and Daisy had improved significantly. Although Daisy still acted like an airhead, she was slowly starting to get grounded. Misty suspected it was because of Tracey. Though Daisy and Tracey denied any sort of relationship. Daisy did admit that they were "having fun". Misty was happy that Tracey was having a positive influence on her sister.

Misty hoped that she could surprise Ash when he arrived home. She remembered when he'd come home from Hohen. He was totally taken aback when he saw her. Mrs. Ketchum was the only that knew that she'd waited close to two weeks for Ash to arrive in Pallet Town. This time Misty had only been in Pallet Town for three days. The Cerulean Gym had been especially busy these days. She hoped that she could be in Pallet Town by the end of that week. Luckily Daisy agreed to take over temporarily.

Misty curled up in a ball on Ash's bed. She picked up his pillow and inhaled his scent. It smelled liked Mrs. Ketchum's favorite detergent, grass and chocolate. Misty then spied Ash's old hat on top of his dresser. Misty remembered that conversation she had with Ash ages ago. That hat was a special Indigo League hat. She herself had tried to get one when it was being offered. She remembered how much Ash loved that hat. Now it sat on his dresser...forgotten. Misty had a wild impulse to just take it home with her. It would remind her of all the good times they shared.

Misty got up from the bed and tenderly touched the fabric on the hat. She placed the hat on her head and glanced in Ash's mirror. It suited her. Swiftly she pulled her hair tie from her ponytail. Her hair fell a little bit past her shoulders. Misty had been attempting to grow her hair out. She was after all 16 now. Maybe she should try to look a bit more girly. Maybe Ash would notice her then.

Slowly bit by bit she shed her tomboy image. She still maintained her wicked temper and her love for the outdoors. But she'd attempt to groom herself. Her eyes appraised her body in the mirror. Finally she had filling out. Misty had also grown 6 inches. The last time she's seen Ash, despite she'd grown and few inches and Ash had finally become taller than her.

Misty plopped herself back on Ash's bed and yawned. She was so tired. Last night she's visited Tracey and Professor Oak. They'd talked late into the night. Misty felt her eyes grow heavy. She lay down on Ash's pillow. "I'll rest my eyes for a minute." Misty was fast asleep within five seconds.

* * *

Ash walked home alone on Route 3. Brock said he would join him in a few weeks. Brock had gone home to Pewter City. He wanted to spend some time with his family. Dawn had also headed home for a bit of a vacation. She missed her mom. Ash also deserved a vacation. He was disappointed that he'd didn't win the Sinnoh's League. But he was proud of coming in 4th.

On his next adventure, he would come in 1st. That was his solemn vow. Now he deserved a few weeks break in his hometown. This is when he would rework his strategy. He missed his Pokémon who were at Professor Oak's lab and his mother. He especially missed her cooking. Despite that Brock was an amazing cook; nothing could beat his mother's cooking. Ash also hoped he could visit Misty. From Misty's letters he could tell that she was really busy at the Gym. He knew that Misty would take time off from her Gym duties to spend a few days with him.

If she couldn't come to Pallet Town he would got to Cerulean City to visit her. Pikachu especially missed Misty. Right now Pikachu was so tired that he was napping in Ash's backpack.

Ash took a rest on the side of the road. There was about an hour and half left until he would reach Pallet Town. Taking a sip of water, he allowed his thoughts to drift towards Misty. He hadn't seen her in a few years. He hoped she was still the same girl he knew.

Finally Ash reached the outskirts of Pallet Town. At this moment Pikachu woke up. "Pikaa!" and his ears perked up. Ash smiled at Pikachu.

"We're finally home Pikachu!" "Chuu!" Laughing Ash ran all the way home. He saw some neighbors. They all shouted "Welcome home Ash!" Ash waved and smiled.

Soon he was at his front door. Was it always that small? Within the past year he'd had a rather large growth spurt. Fishing for his key he opened the door.

"Hello anybody home? Mom? Mr. Mime?" There was no answer. 'Mom must have gone out for a bit.' Ash went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge.

Some of his mom's leftover chicken casserole was still there. Ash reached for it, heated it in the microwave and sat on the kitchen counter munching it. Pikachu was happily eating an apple from the fruit bowl Delia kept at the kitchen table.

Pikachu's ears perked up all of a sudden. "Pika-Pi!" Ash looked enquiringly at Pikachu. Pikachu jumped from the table and darted into the hall. Ash jumped down from the kitchen counter and ran after Pikachu. Pikachu ran up the stairs and into Ash's room. Ash ran into his room and his heart stopped. Misty was here and she was sleeping in his bed. She was wearing his old hat.

Ash felt like someone clutching his heart. A million Butterfrees had suddenly gathered in his stomach. She looked slightly different but pretty much the same. Her hair was the same shade of orange but it was longer and she looked more like woman too. "Pikachu-Pi". Pikachu had jumped on his bed and nestled near her chin. Misty slowly opened her eyes. She smiled sleepily at Pikachu.

"Am I still dreaming?"

"Don't think so Misty unless I am too." Ash replied.

Misty opened her eyes widely and looked for the sound of that voice.

"Ash..."

"Hey Mist."

Misty got out of bed and grabbed Ash in a tight hug. Misty then noticed that her head only rested on his shoulder. "You got taller!" She accused. Ash gave her a goofy grin. "You did too!"

Ash pulled on the bill of the hat and it covered her eyes. "It suits you." Misty re-adjusted the hat. "I thought so too." Misty had a faint blush. 'Was Ash always that cute?'

Ash put his arm around Misty's shoulders and guided her towards the bed. They both sat down.

"How long have you been here?"

"Three days. I took a chance hoping you'd be home by the end of the week."

"Well, here I am!" Ash gave a tiny bow. Misty giggled. Ash tugged at Misty's long orange locks.

"Looks nice. It really suits you." Misty blushed and looked down. "Thanks..." She muttered quietly.

"How's the Gym?" "Great. It's really busy these days. I have Daisy looking after it. She's improved so much. I've been coaching her. So maybe now I can take a few weeks off in the future and I won't have to worry about the Gym."

"That's nice." Ash replied. Misty noticed that Ash was getting progressively closer to the side of her face. Misty turned around and saw that Ash's lips were literally inches away from her own. She was sorely tempted to just kiss him. Absently, she licked her lips. Ash moved even closer. Mustering up her nerve, Misty closed the distance between them. Ash wrapped his arms around Misty's waist and pulled her closer.

Misty wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately. Ash's hand slipped underneath her blouse. Misty moaned. Their hormones were in overdrive. Ash shrugged out of his vest never breaking contact with Misty. Misty slowly eased herself on Ash's pillow pulling Ash on top of her. Their need for each other increased. They wanted each other.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked. Misty replied slightly breathless, "Never been more ready for anything in my life." Ash covered Misty's lips with his own once again...

* * *

Hours later, Misty was still asleep in his bed. Ash was sitting on his window sill. He looked at Pallet Town's scenery. It really was a beautiful place. Misty shifted in her sleep. Ash couldn't believe what they'd just done. It just happened. Ash gave a lazy grin thinking about it.

"Honey? Are you home?" Ash heard his mom voice. Ash quickly picked up his scattered clothing and hurriedly put it on. Ash ran down the stairs. "Hi Mom! I'm home!"

Delia Ketchum's eyes got all watery. "Oh, my baby's finally home!" She embraced. "Oh my Ash! You've gotten so tall! Did you have something to eat?"

"Yeah mom, I had some of your leftover casserole." "Ash did you see Misty? She's been waiting for you."

Ash blushed. "Yeah she's sleeping. When I arrived she was napping. She's still napping. I was waiting for her to get up."

Delia looked slightly suspicious. "I see..."  
A mother always knew.

* * *

Misty ended up staying the rest of the week. Towards the end Daisy had called practically in tears. There were too many challengers. They all knew Misty was away and they were taking advantage of Daisy's lack of battling skills. Though Daisy won a few, there were more losses than wins. Misty was packing up. Ash was lounging on his bed. He liked watching Misty.

Every so often, he would grab her from behind and steal a few kisses. Misty finally finished packing and looked fondly at Ash. "I guess I'm off." Ash held her close.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Ashy-boy." Ash tickled her sides and she squealed.

"Hold on Misty, I want to give you something." Misty looked puzzled. "Close your eyes Mist." Misty obeyed. Misty felt something on her head. She opened her eyes and gasped. It was the Indigo League hat.

"I want you to have it." Misty kissed Ash full on the mouth. Ash lifted her in the air. "When did you say the cab will be here?" Ash asked impatiently.

"I think it'll be here in 15 minutes." "We have plenty of time." Ash growled playfully.

Misty laughed and she pulled Ash closer to her once again.


End file.
